bobbysworldfandomcom-20200213-history
Bobby's World: The Live Action Series
' The Generics are back on AWN in this new series, June 13th, 2015.' (Also Known as Bobby's World 2) Bobby's World 2: Calling All Members now stars Ayden P. as the new host of this new series. and the enviorments are so. AWN, Alevy Productions, & DHX Media now produces the series. Natelie may also appear in this series since The Adventures of Bobbysitting and she also has a daughter revealed beside her named Bennet. This is the first season to involve the humor of cracking joints. re. Characters will wear same outfits as in the original Bobby's World Series Actors: ''' '''Clancy Brown as Uncle Ted Ayden P. '''as Carl Generic '''Debi Derryberry '''as Jackie '''Charity James '''as Kelly Generic '''Howie Mandel as Howard Generic and Bobby Generic Gail Matthius '''as Martha '''Pamela Segall as Derek Generic Edie McClurg '''as Aunt Ruth '''Nancy Cartwright as Natelie Frank Welker as Roger Additional Voices * Shannon Farnon * Fred Savage * David L. Lander * Rodger Bumpass * Gregg Berger * Tom Kenny * Clancy Brown * Dana Hill * Benny Grant * Barrie Ingham * Larry D. Mann * Arnold Stang * Allen Swift * Janet Waldo * Charles Nelson Reilly * Ernest Borgnine * Tim Conway * Bill Fagerbakke * Alan Young * Billy West * John Kricfalusi * Rob Paulsen * Mr. Lawrence * Dee Bradley Baker * Tara Strong * Cree Summer * Catherine Cavadini * Val Bettin * Mason Adams * Wayne Morton * Don Messick * Henry Corden * Hal Smith * Alyson Court * Billie Mae Richards * Paul Winchell * Tom Holland * Jim Cummings * Julie Bennett * Jennifer Hale * Tony Pope * Kevin Schon New Series, Coming to AWN in June 2015! WARNING: This article is made purely for fun, and is NOT part of a real TV show production (This may cause major spoilers and AWN might recommend ''there is NO dentifitive conformation on the project's status at this time.'' Episodes ' Season 1: 2015-2016.' ' 1. 'Dino Digging: While digging in Bobby's backyard, Bobby and Carl find fossils from a protoceratops. ' 2. The 'Wrong Guest: A domestic cat brought in from Bobby & Carl's visit to the pet store is invited unexpectedly to the Generic Family house. Bobby and his family will have to pay. ' '3. 'Handy Habit: Bobby's hands are tired. Carl & Uncle Ted convinces him, he can can crack his knuckles. Bobby does not want to because he thinks that it hurts. But at night when he accidentally sleeps on his hands, Bobby remembers his lesson, does do it, relising it dosen't actually hurt your bones or cause arthritis. ' 4. 'Theater Club: Natelie and Bennether pick up Bobby & Carl to take him out to watch a movie. Bobby likes the trip and their is fun. ' 5.' ' 'The Night of The Other Living Pumpkin: Bobby & Carl get out the candy and wait for a trick- or treat to come and earn the candy for Halloween. ' 6.' Miracle on 34th ST rural route 2 Bobby is sent to the mall to find the great Christmas gifts around the mall for Jackie, Roger, Carl, and Natelie before Christmas. ' 7. The 'Bathing Box: Derek and Kelly are preparing Uncle Ted's and Aunt Ruth's dirty laundry for a wash. In that case, Bobby & Carl has some trouble drying them and uses a hairdryer wothout asking for help. ' 8. 'Jackie's Jokes: Jackie likes to tell jokes at school, however, Bobby is fed up with them and the friendship is at his stand, Carl gives Bobby a lesson about why having a friendship is important. ' 9. Bobby's 'Nursery Rocking!: Bobby hostels a party inside of Little Red Preschool. But he gets punished and needs to have a conversation with Mrs. Orso. Show format ''' '''New series only on AWN. Meet Bobby & his new friend, Carl in a brand new series!.